The Warrior's Return
by Ares the Bond
Summary: Gregor returns after the War of time when something bad happens at school. Please review! (Gregor-Luxa) (Ares-Aurora)


"Rapheal! Give me your wallet before I gut you like a fish!"

It was the school bully, Doug, but made sure everyone called him, D. He would always beat up kids and thought it was funny to break kids noses. The only reason people really were in his gang was because he said that if you weren't then. Well... if I remember correctly then a few of his threats were,

"I'll kill all of your babies when your older." Or another one was "Me and my gang will put so many holes in you that if you walk you will fall apart!"

He was a very troubled kid. I shook my head and laughed slightly at the memories. Even if him and his gang was violent it didn't scare me. It was funny that after fighting 6-foot rats, being food for some unnaturally large creature too many times for a 12-year old and flying on Are- NO! If I didn't think about it then it wouldn't harm me any more than it already had.

I closed my eyes and extended my hand and could almost feel the claw that was owned by my bond who I had swore to protect. My head drooped. I was no better than Henry in my mind. I had betrayed my one bond by taking that oath then just letting him die... just like Henry. While I was moping in my mind everybody was staring at me like I was an alien because that silent laugh that I had thought no one could hear had been a little loud and now everybody was giving me strange looks.

"Great! All I need is just to be pushed farther away from social life!" I screamed in my mind.

"What you laughing about you piece of shit. You want me and my gang to fuck you up. Huh! Now get your sorry excuse for a man out of here or so help me God!" D screamed. He raised his hand up into a fist right in front of his box shaped face for enfaces.

_I could tell with echolocation, especially D's face, that everyone was surprised by my sudden outburst of words. Now, I never really talked in public so this shocked everyone down to there very souls that my first sentence would be against Doug the bully, the one that everyone thought killed people and broke all there bones. I really __didn't care what other people thought just what Lizzie, Boots and my father thought. I had lost all care for what my mother thought when she forced me away from all the Underland and all my true friends, Howard, Luxa, Hazard, Aurora, Luxa, Vikus, Nike, Luxa and even the sarcastic Ripred. I smiled a big grin thinking about how much Luxa and Ripred fought even on the littlest of things. My mother could go die for all I cared. She was the reason for everything in this hell hole._

**Flashback**

_"It would be good for us." she said. I had zoned out but I knew she had gone on talking about the butterflies, sunshine and a new beginning. She thought we would all just forget the Underland and be normal. It might have been better if my mom had known about everything I had done. The only problem was that some of that information was personal and too violent for my mom. I had screamed at her for five minutes before dad came in and slapped me for being disrespectful to my mother. I had clapped sarcastically and answered his slap with "What a nice parent you guys are. Bravo! Bravo! I have a crazy mom and a abusive dad. Thanks a lot God!" I had said the last part with my hands in the air like I was praising god._

**End Flashback**

"No matter how forgiving God is he still wouldn't even try to help you. You know why your nickname is D. Because it stands for dumb-ass! You call me a piece of shit. Ha! Your mom was taking a shit when suddenly one of the turds turned into you. I won't move because that would mean listening to a prick." We stared long and hard at each-other until he shouted "Attack!"

Half that had gathered around of the students came at me holding switchblades or just using there fists, in a few seconds they were upon me. My blood started buzzing and my vision crackled with energy from the rager powers. Once the first one reached me, holding two switchblades, I got into a defensive stance. I let loose my rager side bursts at a time slowly taking out all of them in the most painful of ways. One kid slashed straight down with his knife and a another one lashed out with his fist. I took only a millisecond to take this in and turn it against them. I grabbed the one kids fist, John I think, and slammed it straight into the on coming knife with a piercing scream the 4-inch blade popped through John's hand and blood spurted into the kid with the knife eyes momentarily blinding him. I slammed all my force into the kid and he flew back into two knifes that... Brett... was duel-weilding with much trouble. The points of the knife pointed out right through the kids stomach. I took no time in sprinting right next to Brett. Extending my left hand I gripped Brett's jaw and swung him around into an open locker. The door was barely away from his head so I jumped back and did a handstand while putting my feet on the locker's open door and kicking it until blood poured out of it. I kept demolishing other opponents until... I made a mistake.

You know how in video games that are really hard if you make a big mistake then you lose. It was like that except for in fighting any mistake will spell out your downfall. D had finally came to fight and he had got one good hit in my stomach. When the pain registered my rager side stopped for a second and I let my guard down. Everybody still standing charged at me and even if my rager side came back on there were too many fists slamming into the back of me. D let out a loud sharp whistle and everybody backed up to form a tight circle, all giving looks. They weren't mean or intimidating looks they were fearful, no duh, and... amazed? Never once since I had moved to Virginia did anyone be amazed in my talents. I caught one kid's eyes and he cowered in fear behind another bulky looking kid._  
_

_**THUMP!**  
_

_D had kicked be with his steel toed combat boots and as I went sailing across the hallway into a locker I felt my stomach swell up with blood. As I looked around I took note that my vision was getting red and blurry. Sweat was rolling down my head into my eyes and they stung from all the salt as I blinked it away. I could still make out D crossing the hall over towards me then stopping. He looked around the circle until he found then kid I had locked eyes with and the bulky man the boy was cowering behind. D pointed at the kid and beckoned him over too himself. The kid walked over to D, more stumbling than anything, and held up a... suitcase?_

_Doug popped both locks that were on it and opened up the top smiling to himself the whole time. He pulled out what he was grabbing and shoved the kid back into the bulky man. I felt so sick that I just closed my eyes and looked into the ground for some sort of relief, I found nothing. I felt two pairs of hands seize me in there grasp._

_"Not so tough now are you." It wasn't a question it was a statement . That was what ticked me most. "You gonna run back to your hole crying, huh?_

_Wow, it kind of sounded like he was talking about the Underland. But that was impossible all the overlanders besides me and my family had perished. Right? I focused in on him with echolocation as to size him up and then something bad happened. I spotted what I always kept safe and close to my heart. The thing that showed that even a natural born killer could love. The picture. _

**Underland Flashback**

_What happened next would have probably Have taken months, even years to work up to if time __hadn't been so short, if the war had not sped things up and given them a sense that whatever living they were to do must be done now or not at all. Their faces were so close together that he barely had to turn his head when they kissed. Something not unlike the rager __sensation, but warmer, more tingly, traveled through his body. Their lips parted and he could see her face register the feeling as well._

**End Underland Flashback**

It was in my shirt pocket were I always kept it. The problem was that it seemed a knife had cut the bottom of the pocket and the picture was slowly slipping out! I was to busy fretting to see D walk over and bend down next to me just out of arms reach. "How much you love life?"

He wanted me to answer that I loved life so he could laugh at me but I didn't love life since my mom took me from the Underland and the few friends I made down there. "No." It was a hoarse whisper and I felt weak talking like that. But it was all I could do. I hung my head in shame, I beaten by a regular person. I imagined Ripred laugh at my fail then doing the same thing much better. How nice it would be to have Ripred here to help fight, Howard could stitch me up and maybe Vikus could give me guidance. But that would never be the case again. Not now, not ever.

"What do you mean no?'" He was throughly confused at this point it seemed. "Probably because one kid beat up half of his gang then that same person says they would be fine with not living life anymore." I smiled on the inside at how confused Doug looked. I closed my eyes as my head slump like I was just proclaimed guilty in a court room because of the pain. Not from the injuries, or the memories but that D had finally spotted the picture in my pocket. I used echolocation to see what was happening and I was not pleased with what I saw. The picture slipped out of my pocket and softly floated to the ground where it landed face up showing me and Luxa sitting next to each other with grim looks on our faces because of the oncoming war that had happened and our arms were around each other except our arms farthest away from each other. D's hand reached for the picture but stopped when I spoke.

"Don't touch it." It wasn't full of rage or relaxed but sort of like a robot who failed at the one thing it did well, hollow and robotic. "Why not? Embarrassed about how ugly your girlfriend is with her pale skin and purple eyes? With that gray hair she must be at least 100 years old. I bet that this was your grandma."

With that I went crazy and snapped. You insult or beat me I will be fine BUT YOU DIDN'T INSULT MY DEAD GRANDMA OR MY LUXA!

**Flashback**

_I held her cold hand in mine as she passed away. After all I went through my Grandma was always there but now she was gone, lost to death's cold unforgiving grip. We would all die one day I knew, it was hard to lose someone you hold dear. I felt a hand on my shoulder and knew it was my mother's hand, but shook it off. I didn't want to talk to her right now._

_"Let's go honey." she said in a soft voice. "Wait outside with Boots and Lizzie." I replied._

_Once they left I took a chair and smashed it across the wall. I screamed in my mind and let the tears come. My wall that I had built to show no emotions just broke into tiny little splinters and stabbed the back of my eyes. Not Grandma! Not Grandma! I fell to the floor in a tight ball rocking softly. All the things in the Underland went through my mind. Many of the dams I had formed in my mind broke. Ares, Luxa, the horrors, the deaths, the prophecies and my other friends._

_"Gregor...come...here." She whispered through gasps of breaths. _

_I stood up slowly and walked over to her with the tears rolling off my cheeks. "Chase your life."_

**End Flashback**

Those had been her final words. And I still didn't know what they meant, I thought about those words while they munched away at my own sanity.

I grabbed D's neck in my right hand and started squeezing while lifting him up. His eyes were slowly bugging out towards me and his body began to twist in pain as I added my nails to his necks skin tissue. I took my free hand and carefully took the picture and secured it in my hand while the students around started to back away from the fight. Doug was turning a nice shade of purple from lack of oxygen and it made me... smile. That was creepy even to me but I couldn't stop it. It felt good to be killing again. I saw D's eyes rolling back but then stare at my chest. I looked down and saw what had been in the suitcase. A gold studded gun that had white streaks that looked like smoke on the handle.

Doug's hand tensed as a bullet flew from the chamber in slow-mow. A bright white flash followed it and then another bullet, another flash. He shot three bullets into my chest until I gripped his neck harder and snapped it in my hands, it didn't bother me at all. I let him fall to the ground as I ran towards are school's exit. I burst through the door and saw central park only a few 100 yards away. Then I found out the meaning of my grandma's words. I smiled as I knew what to do, run, that is what I did then and there, just ran through traffic jumping moving cars and jumping out of the ways with seconds to spare, through Central Park pushing past people until I reached the rock.

I looked around and after everybody was gone or not looking I pushed it off the entrance to the Underland. I fell head first down the hole onto the stone stairs. I pushed the rock closed and sat down the hard concrete. M eyes were bevy from the blood loss and my vision was growing fuzzy. The last thing I saw before passing out was a flash of golden looking fur and a crown.

* * *

**That was exactly 2,585 words. Did you like it or did you just hate it? Please review at the bottom and check out my other story. I am also taking down Gregor the Overlander's death and I might take down How it was suppose to be. Goodbye. Ares is awesome.**


End file.
